The present invention relates to a process for the treatment of water and effluents by ultrafiltration and electrolysis, applicable in particular to the recovery and separation of metallic cations continuously from diluted solution of their salts. The process also finds utility for the softening of water. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out said process.